Ice Skating Misses and Bonfire Kisses
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Despite their disastrous performance, Kendall and Camille continue to ice skate together. And it doesn't seem like they're going to stop any time soon.


**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. I had this weird urge to write a KendallxCamille story and I wanted to try it out in first person. I doubt this is going to be a full length story, it's just a quick one shot. I hope it turned out well.**

* * *

><p>We give up on chasing Carlos, who is apparently faster than the rest of us. James hangs out by the pool, scoping out the Jennifers while Lucy goes back to the apartment to clean up. Logan heads to the bookstore to see the newest releases, which leaves Kendall to walk me to my door.<p>

"Sorry about ice skating," he says with a nervous chuckle, "I thought we were improving."

"I'll heal in no time," I reassure him, "Thanks for being my partner."

"Anytime," he says with sincerity, "I like hanging out with you."

I softly reply, "Me too."

There's tension in the air as I grip on the doorknob. I look at Kendall and I can tell that there is more he wants to say. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it back up when the elevator dings. It almost signifies that our time is up for today and he takes a step back. I open my door and get ready to go inside.

"I'll make it up to you."

"What?"

He speaks up, "The ice skating. In a few weeks, when we're all better, I'll make it up to you with another ice skating session."

I answer him quicker than I expected to, "Yeah ok."

We smile at each other one last time, noticing that his injuries make him even cuter. I quickly shake the thought away and close the door behind me.

* * *

><p>It takes about two months to completely heal from our injuries but it was well worth the wait as I meet Kendall at the lobby. He smiles my way and I can't help but smile back. As I get closer to him, he holds out his hand and he gives me a quick spin.<p>

I laugh, "So I see we don't have to hide from the guys anymore."

"They still tease me but I'm sure it'll stop soon," he picks up his bag and starts walking.

It's a short trip to the skating rink and my shoes are laced, ready to go. I wait for Kendall and once he's done, I grab his hand because I'm eager to get back into the ice. I can tell he feels the same way since he has had to sit out whenever the boys would play hockey. We circle around a few times, never letting go of each other. I've had to partner up for acting and ice skating before but Kendall is my favorite, by far. He's a team player in that he always checks that I'm ready. He's also a leader because once I nod in approval, he initiates the next move.

After we finish, I come to a realization. "We're a lot better when no one watches us."

"I guess it's because there's no pressure," he smirks.

"It's a good thing this is just a hobby," I remark, "I like ice skating with you."

Kendall nods, "Me too. I could get used to this."

* * *

><p>Another month passes and we continue to spend time together. The guys don't seem to care about the activity anymore, which gives Kendall and I a lot of freedom. We usually spend the whole day together, which involves ice skating, lunch, walking around and sometimes, dinner. I always wonder if we'll get sick of spending so much time together but that's not the case. In fact, I find myself wanting to spend more time with him.<p>

I dismiss those thoughts once I'm back in my room. If we were to do anything out of the norm, people will start to get suspicious. They might start to think we're dating and we don't need that rumor to start up again. In the comforts of my room however, my mind wanders to different scenarios involving me and Kendall.

Those thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings. I pick it up and recognize Kendall'a voice immediately.

"Hey. Would it be ok for me to come over and watch a movie? " he asks, "None of the guys are interested."

I get off my bed and anticipate his arrival, "Yeah, come over in ten minutes."

It turns out the movie he rented was "Super 8," which I never got the chance to watch in the theaters. It's a good movie but I keep getting distracted by Kendall - the occasional glances he throws my way, the shy smile that appears after, the way his cologne isn't too strong but still noticeable. The movie progresses and so does our position on the couch. His arm hangs loosely around me and I'm resting between his chest and shoulder.

We ignore it for the rest of the night and don't acknowledge it when he leaves. We also don't acknowledge the lingering hug that occurs as he heads to the door. Or how close our faces are when we say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, we find ourselves in an isolated area at the beach. Only we know of this place, having stumbled upon it during the time of the house – or rather, mansion – sitting. Our ice skating session was postponed since Gustavo had them in the studio and I had to film a commercial. We promise to make it up to each other so here we are. The sun had long set and the bonfire continues to rise. I giggle as he pulls me in close. His breath tickles my neck but I stay in place.<p>

"Is it warm enough?" he asks.

I wrap my arms over his, "Perfect."

We both know this is wrong and we both feel guilty. He feels even more guilt – it was bad enough breaking one rule, let alone two. If you asked us how this all started, we wouldn't be able to answer because we're not even sure. It just sort of… happened. He was trying to heal from Jo's leaving and I was trying to move on from Logan's indecisiveness. As friends, we found comfort and a distraction in each other.

I watch the fire burn as we take a seat on the towel. Kendall wraps a blanket around us and goes back to holding me. My mind continues to wander but they're immediately stopped when I feel him give me a kiss on the cheek. I'm sure we're going to have to talk about "us" eventually but right now, I just listen to his humming and snuggle in closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you all think? I'm all for LoganxCamille but there's still a part of me that totally roots for KendallxCamille. Then I feel bad because I feel like I'm betraying Logan and Jo... I'm so weird. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks. =)**


End file.
